Amongst the Stars
by The WolvGambit
Summary: A night alone, a tent, and some HEAT…An answer to ilovegsr's challenge on the GSR Forever Love wiki GSR rating M for a reason! Some spoilers for 9x10 if not seen.


Amongst the Stars

Genre: Episode Centric SMUT

Rating: ADULT

Paring: GSR

Summary: A night alone, a tent, and some HEAT…An answer to ilovegsr's challenge on the GSR Forever Love wiki

Spoilers: Might be for E9x10

Disclaimer: There are little people who live in my head, they told me to write this for future reference. I DO NOT OWN CSI, however, I HAVE MY OWN GRISSOM STASHED IN MY CLOSET...(Ahem)

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The kiss was still on his mind as he laid there quietly with her in his arms. They'd done a lot of exploring, a lot of sight seeing, and a lot of photography. She was beautiful bathed in sunlight and shadow cast along the forest floor. He continued to wonder what he ever did to deserve a woman like her.

Their tent was closed to keep out the bugs and only a window with a mesh covering was unzipped to let out some of the heat, the humid stale heat of the day had turned into a moist, humid heat during the night. It wasn't completely intolerable, but he loved the feel of her naked flesh against his as he continued to stroke her shoulder with his fingertips.

The stars up above shone brightly in the dark night, so utterly different and more visible compared to the ones in Vegas; often blocked out by the neon strip lights, street lights, and every other type of light imaginable. Here they were a vision and he could easily see the constellations and the sky illuminated by a bright full moon. Sighing, he pulled Sara closer to him as he felt her spoon closer and wrap her legs around his.

"I can feel you thinking." She chuckled against his shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Gil looked down, smiled, and kissed her forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You've always been yourself, Gil. Honest, faithful. I knew you'd find your way, but you just needed a little push." She traced idle patterns on his sun-drenched skin; taking in the way the hairs tickled her fingertips. He then took her hand in his and kissed the palm before linking his fingers with hers.

"Do you still feel the same way about us getting married?" He turned to face her, the moonlight spilling in from the tiny window illuminating her features beautifully.

"I do, Gil. It's just been postponed due to everything that's happened in the past year. I won't expect it to happen right away, it'll happen when it happens." Sara met his gaze as he was masked in shadow, her smile radiant as she pushed him back on the sleeping bag and climbed atop him. "I've missed you so much."

His hands clasped her thighs as she straddled him, his body responding to her touch and position already hardening. "I've missed you too. So many nights of only images in my head bringing empty release."

"I know…it's not the best." She hung her head as he took his right hand from her thigh and placed his fingers under her chin, returning her gaze to his.

"Let's not be lonely anymore. All or nothing…" He said huskily. "I couldn't bear another moment without you, Sara."

"I love you so much…" She sighed as she leaned down to kiss him.

"And I love you."

Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance as both opened immediately to meet each other. Taste mixing with taste, groans mixing with groans, their bodies so in-sync that it could not be seen where one began and where one ended. Gil was the first to break the kiss and trail soft nibbles down her neck towards her collar bone. Tasting the delightful tang of skin and salty sweat as he reached her breasts. Raising up, he rolled them over so she was on her back and started to explore her body in earnest. Remembering every single detail again as if it were the first time. He leaned into her, tracing his tongue around a rosy nipple, hardening it and then suckling on it.

She let out a low moan in the back of her throat, the kind that made his insides shake and his cock pound from the pressure. It had been far too long, he had to taste her but he wanted to take his time. Switching breasts to give them equal attention, he felt as she spread her legs so he could lie between them, his cock nestled in between her slick folds. He let her nipple go with a resounding pop as he arched into her and moaned her name.

"So wet for me…so hot, so slick…" He panted as his hips gave an involuntary thrust the plum head popping the underside of her clit. "Oh honey…"

"Gil, please…"

"Want to taste you." His body was on fire as he moved from the sweet spot between her legs, adjusting his arousal so that he could kneel between her thighs. Her scent hit him full force, his mouth watered and his cock continued to pound out the rhythm of his heart. Swallowing hard, he looked up at her with lidded eyes and expression of lust and love as he took his first taste of her. She was just as sweet as he remembered, peaches and honey, cinnamon and sugar, he wanted more of her. Her groan echoed in his ears as he moved her legs over his shoulders and licked her from entrance to clit, tickling the bud with the tip of his tongue before diving back inside her to get another swallow. This time the mixture was headier, coating his tongue and never leaving. His body quacked as she continued to rock against him, trying to find a rhythm and failing miserable. She wined and bucked, begged and pleaded until he finally granted her release.

As he moved back to lick his lips, he took a better look at her. The moons light illuminating her folds and making them glisten against the dark curls that rested between. His eyes continued to go up her body until his eyes connected with hers again; the dark brown almost black with passion and need. Who was he to deny her anything? Climbing back up her body he felt as her arms circled around his neck and brought him down for a deep kiss, sucking on his tongue, twirling hers around it, and then releasing, her hands trailing to his groin and wrapping around him firmly.

His back arched and he almost lost control then and there. Her grip just the way he liked it, the slickness of her palm coated in her own essence. It was too much to bear as she began to stroke him as he fell forward, his head tucked between her neck and shoulder as he bit down hard and laved over the mark with his tongue.

"Sara…need to be in you sweet heart. Can't take much more."

"I need you too, Gil. Come to me."

With those words he gently removed her hand from his aching arousal and guided himself inside her, sliding in with one long smooth thrust and groaning with the effort to remain still as she readjusted to his girth. It had been far too long and the strength that she gripped him almost through him over the edge as he tried to keep from pounding into her with abandon.

"So tight, honey…" He sighed. "So smooth…heaven absolute heaven."

"Please…" She rocked her hips into his to get him to move and he did with slow, long thrusts scooting her back with the force until she had to abandon her legs purchase on his hips to dig into the ground underneath her feet, squeezing his hips with her thighs. He grunted at the angle change and she moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

"Yes, harder please." Sara groaned. "Come on, Gil. Let go…please let go…"

He panted into her skin as he raised up and whipped his hips forward, his thrusts becoming choppy as he let his instincts take over, her nails dug into his ass as she hung on, urging him deeper as her legs, once again, came to rest on his upper back. Her inner muscles started to grip him as she began to come, her head arching back in a silent scream as he continued to pound into her…he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried and his body finally gave him release on a soundless bark of air as he collapsed against her, his lower body still riding out the orgasm with long slow strokes until he was completely spent and trying to move to the side to avoid crushing her.

However, this she wouldn't allow as she brought him directly on top of her, his body heaving in exhaustion. "Sara, I know that this has got to be uncomfortable."

"No, I've spent too many days without you…I want to feel you." She ran her hands through his sweat soaked curls. "I need to feel you."

"Mmmmm…" He sighed. "I love you Sara Sidle."

"And I love you, Gilbert Grissom."

-END-


End file.
